elefenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Diccionario breve elefen-español
a '(dirije)' (pr) = a, hasta, hacia, para, rumbo a, para con (pr) * a '''(loca) (pr) = en (en el mismo lugar que) (pr) * '''a ante (av) = adelante, hacia adelante, delante, por delante (av) * a esta modo, como esta = de este modo, de esta manera, así * a estra '''(av) = fuera, afuera, por fuera (no dentro) (av) * '''a la min, a minima (av) = al menos, cuando menos, no menos que, lo mínimo, mayor o igual a (av) * a la pasada distante (av) = hace mucho tiempo (en el pasado lejano o distante) (av) * a la plu, a masima (av) = a lo más, cuando más, no más que, lo máximo, menor o igual a (av) * a no tempo (av) = nunca, jamás (av) * a retro (av) = de vuelta, de regreso, acercandose, regresando (av) * a su '(av) = abajo, hacia abajo, en el fondo de, por debajo de (av) * '''a supra '(av) = arriba, hacia arriba, en lo alto, encima de (av) * 'a tempo, puntual, no tarda '(aj/av) = oportuno, pronto, puntual, listo, presto, a tiempo (av/aj) * 'abea '= abeja (miembro del genus Apis) * 'abita '(v) = habitar, residir, ocupar, vivir en, morar en (v) * '''abri,' fora' = apertura, agujero, orificio * abri, leva (v) = abrir, levantar, mover (usando una palanca) (v) * abrida (aj) = abierto, franco, expuesto (aj) * acaso, asidente = accidente, infortunio, acaso * acel (aj/pn) = ese, esa, aquel, aquella, ése, ésa, eso, aquél, aquélla, aquello (aj/pn) * acorda (v) = acordar, concordar, consentir, estar de acuerdo, ponerse de acuerdo (v) * acrupi (v) = acuclillarse, agazaparse, sentarse en cuclillas, agacharse (v) * acua = agua * acuin, fluente (aj) = aguado, delgado, acuoso (de poca viscosidad) (aj) * aderi (v) = adherir(se), pegar(se) (mantenerse muy unido a / pegarse a algo) (v) * adio = adiós, hasta pronto, hasta la vista, nos vemos, hasta luego, chao, bye * adirije = dirección, domicilio, señas (coordenadas postales) * adomen = abdomen * afunda (v) = hundir(se), sumergir(se), sumir(se), naufragar, irse a pique, echar a pique (v) * ago = aguja * agu (aj) = agudo, afilado, puntiagudo, cortante, penetrante (aj) * aida (v) = ayudar, asistir, socorrer, auxiliar (v) * aidante (aj) = auxiliar (ayudante) (aj) * aira = aire * ajita, scude (v) = agitar, sacudir, revolver, menear, alborotar (v) * ala, a acel loca (av) = allí, allá, ahí (av) * alcalin (aj) = alcalino (aj) * alcol = alcohol * alfabeta = alfabeto, abecedario * alga (aj) = algún, alguno, alguna, algunos, algunas, cualquier(a), cualesquier(a) * alia = ala (de un ave, insecto, etc.) * alio = ajo (hierba de sp. Allium sativum) * alo = hola, que tal, como estas, saludos * alora (time) = entonces, en aquel tiempo, después, luego, en seguida * alta (aj) = alto, grande (de mucha altura) (aj) * alterna (v) = alternar, turnar, variar, tomar turnos (hacer X, luego Y, luego X, etc.) (v) * altia = altura, altitud (distancia del suelo o base a la parte superior) * ama (v) = amar, querer, gustar mucho de, gustarle a uno mucho, encantarle a uno mucho (v) * amarga (aj) = amargo, amargado, agrio (aj) * ambasador = embajador * ambiente = ambiente, alrededor, contexto, medio ambiente * ami = amigo * amin (aj) = agradable, fino, bueno, simpático, bondadoso, benévolo, amable, afable (aj) * amira (v) = admirar, estimar (v) * an si = sin embargo, aunque, a pesar de, si bien, aun cuando * anca = cadera, anca (en animal) * ance (av) = también, además, igualmente (av) * ancora (av) = todavía, aún (desde antes hasta el tiempo mencionado inclusive) (av) * anelo = anillo, lazo, circuito, curva cerrada, toro, torus, dona, rosca * angulo = ángulo (la relación entre dos lineas que radian o salen de un punto) * animal = animal (creatura no vegetal) * anio = año * anjel, fe = ángel, hada (humanoide volador sobrenatural) * ano = ano, culo * anoiante, tedios (aj) = aburrido, tedioso, fastidioso, pesado (aj) * ante (en spasio) (pr) = antes de, delante de, enfrente de, ante (pr) * ante (en tempo) (pr) = antes (pr) * anunsia, avisa = anuncio, aviso * anunsia, proclama (v) = anunciar, proclamar, promulgar (v) * aora (av) = ahora (en este momento, en esta hora) (av) * aprende (v) = aprender, saber, enterarse de, averiguar (v) * aproba (v) = aprobar, asentir a, consentir en (v) * arabasa (v) = barrer (v) * aracide = cacahuete, cacahuate, maní (planta/semilla/vaina de sp. Arachis hypogaea) * arado = arado * arania = araña, arácnido * arbitror = árbitro, referee, juez * arbor = árbol * arboreta = arbusto, mata, matorral, breñal * arcivo = archivo, fichero, lista, legajo, expediente, registro * arco (forma) = arco * arco (per flexas) = arco (para flechas) * arco de sielo = arco iris * arde (v) = quemar(se), arder(se), incendiar(se) (v) * area = región, area, parte, lugar (una cantidad de espacio con fronteras) * arena = arena * arjila = arcilla, barro, greda * ariva = llegada, arribo, venida * arjento = plata (el metal/mineral) * arma = arma * armada = ejército, fueza armada, marina * armonia = armonía (agradable combinación de estímulos) * arnes = arnés * arte = arte, destreza, astucia, maña, artificio * article = artículo, ensayo * artifisial (aj) = artificial (deliberadamente hecha por humanos) (aj) * asconde (v) = ocultar(se), esconder(se), cubrir(se), encubrir(se) (v) * asendador = elevador, ascensor * asende, trepa (v) = subir, trepar, escalar, ascender (v) * asente (aj) = ausente (aj) * asentua (v) = acentuar, enfatizar, rubrayar, recalcar, dar énfasis, reforzar (v) * aser = acero * aseta (v) = aceptar (recibir voluntariamente) (v) * asi, a esta loca (av) = aquí, acá (av) * asida (aj) = agrio, amargo, amargado, ácido, acídico, agrio (aj) * asino = burro, asno (Equus asinus) * asorbe (v) = absorber (v) * asta (pr) = hasta (prep.), hasta que (conj.) (pr) * asta, prosima a (pr) = cerca de, casi, por poco, próximo (pr) * ata = acto, hecho, acción * ataca (v) = atacar, embestir, acometer (v) * atende = atención, cuidado, hacer caso, poner atención (percepción activa) * atenta (v) = intentar, tratar, poner a prueba, probar, ensayar, hacer el intento de, procurar, esporzarse por/en (v) * atico = ático, desván, buhardilla * ativia = actividad, alboroto, bullicio, trajín * atletisme = atletismo, deportes (juegos que requieren de habilidad física) * atom = átomo * atrae (v) = atraer, cautivar, llamar la atención (v) * aumenta, crese, grandi (v) = aumentar, crecer, (volver(se) o hacer(se) mayor en cantidad) (v) * auto = coche, auto, automóbil, carro (Am.) (vehículo motorizado con ruedas) * automatica (aj) = automático (aj) * autono = otoño * autonom (aj) = independiente (aj) * autoria = autoridad (el derecho/poder para ordenar) * avara (aj) = codicioso, avaro, golozo, voraz (aj) * ave (v) = tener (poseer / estar dotado con) (v) * avena = avena (planta/semillas del genus Avena) * aveni (v) = suceder, ocurrir, acontecer, pasar (v) * averti, avisa (v) = advertir, prevenir, avisar, amonestar, precaver (v) * avia = pájaro (animal alado y emplumado que pone huevos) * avion = avión, aeroplano, aeronave * axa = hacha * azul (la color de sielo), blu (la color de mer) (aj) = azul (aj) * baca = baya (fruta pulposa pequeña) * baia = bahía, ensenada (entrada de agua, más o menos protegida, en mar o lago) * bal = bola, pelota (juguete esférico) * balansa = balanza, báscula, (dispositivo para medir el peso) * balansi, ecuilibra = balance, equilibrio * balde = cubo, cubeta, balde * balena = ballena (gran mamífero marino del orden Cetacea) * baleta = bala * balon = globo (aerostático) * bambu = bambú (planta/tallo del género Bambusa / Arundinaria / Dendrocalamus) * banana = plátano (planta/fruta del genus Musa) * banco = banco (institución monetaria) * banda (de color) = franja, raya, banda, tira, lista, listón, galón * banda (de cuoro) = banda, correa, tirante, tira de cuero o tela, correón * banda (de tela) = venda, banda, cinta, tira plana * bandera = bandera, banderola, estandarte, pabellón, pendón * banio = baño * bar = cantina, taberna, posada * bara = barra, barrote, tranca, vara, varilla, caña * barata (aj) = barato, económico (aj) * barba = barba * barco = barco, lancha, bote, buque, chalupa, canoa * barcon = nave, buque, nave, navío * baril = barril, barrica, tonel, cuba * basa (no alta), corta (aj) = bajo, chaparro, breve (no alto, de poca altura) (aj) * basa (no profunda) (aj) = bajo, superficial, poco profundo (de poca profundidad) (aj) * base (loca), noda, stasion = base, nodo, estación (punto desde el cual las cosas salen o se hacen) * base, funda = base, fundamento * basebal = béisbol, beisbol * bascetbal = baloncesto, basket * bastante, sufisinte (av) = bastante, suficiente, suficientemente (av) * baston, raceta = palo, bastón, raqueta, bat (cualquier herramienta para golpear pelotas) * bata (v) = golpear (chocar o pegar en forma repetida), (v) * baton = garrote, porra, palo, basto (en la baraja) * bebe = bebé, infante, nene, criatura * bela (aj) = bello, hermoso (aj) * besa (v) = besar (v) * bevi (v) = beber (v) * biblioteca = biblioteca * bilete = boleto, cupon, talón * biliardo = billar, pool * bir = cerveza * bisicle = bicicleta * blanca (aj) = blanco (aj) * bloco = bloque (masa de material sólido con superfices planas) * bobin = carrete, carretel, bobina (cilindro sobe el cual se enreda, ovilla o devana un hilo) * boca = boca * bol = cuenco, tazón, jícara, fuente, palangana, lavamanos, (plato hondo y redondo) * boli (v) = hervir, bullir, ebullir, cocinar en agua (v) * bomba = bomba * bon (aj) = bueno (aj) * bon (av) = buen, bueno, buena (adj,) bien (adv.) (av) * bondise (v) = bendecir (v) * bones (pl) = mercancías, mercaderías, bienes, artículos * borda = borde, orilla, borde, filo * bote = lata, bote, envase (contenedor metálico sellado) * boteca = tienda, almacén, depósito, acopio, bodega, botica, supermercado, mercado * botela = botella * boton (de camisa...) = botón * boton (de caseta...) = perilla, botón, tirador, protuberancia * boton (de planta) = botón, yema, capullo, pimpollo, retoño, brote (de flor u hoja) * bove = ganado, ganado bovino (animal bovino de cualquier sexo) * bove (carne de) = vaca / toro (carne de) (vacuno engordado para matarlo, y su carne) * braso = brazo (del hombro a la mano) * brice = ladrillo * brilia (v) = brillar, lucir, resplandecer (radiar luz) (v) * briliante (aj) = brillante, claro, radiante, luciente (aj) * brosa = cepillo, brocha, pincel * brun (aj) = café, castaño, marrón (rojo obscuro) (aj) * bruta (aj) = sucio, mugroso, mugriento, enlodado, manchado, cochino (aj) * bulto, protende = tope, choque, golpe, abolladura, protuberancia, deformación hacia afuera * bur = mantequilla, manteca (de leche) * bus = autobús, omnibús, camión (Mex.), camioneta (C.A.), colectivo (Ar.), micro (Ch.), guagua (Caribe) * cada, tota (aj) = cada, todo, todos los, todas las (aj) * cadena = cadena * cafe = cafeto/café (planta/semillas de sp. Coffea arabica) * caje = jaula * calcula (v) = calcular, suponer, juzgar, contar, computar (v) * calda (aj) = caliente, cálido, caluroso (aj) * caldia = calor, tibieza * calseta = calcetín, calseta, media, pantimedia * cambia, muta (v) = cambiar, variar, alterarse, (volverse diferente) (v) * camion = camión (vehículo motorizado para llevar carga) * camisa = camisa * campa = campamento, abrigo, resguardo o refugio temporal * campana, campaneta = campana, campañilla, cencerro, esquila, timbre, cascabel * campania (political) = campaña política * campania (tera rural) = campo, campiña, zona rural, región campestre * campo = campo * can = perro (Canis familiaris) * canaba = cáñamo, mariguana, canabis, sisal (planta/material de sp. Cannabis sativa) * canal = canal, acequia * candela = vela, candela, bujía, cirio * canon = cañón * canta (v) = cantar (v) * capas (aj) = capaz, hábil, competente, saber (intelectual)/poder (físico) hacer X (aj) * capasia = habilidad, capacidad (para hacer algo) * capel = cabello (pelos sobre la cabeza, tomados como una entidad colectiva), pelo * capitol (de libro) = capítulo * capra = cabra (animal del genus Capra) * capris = capricho, antojo * cara (multe moneta) (aj) = caro, costoso (aj) * cara, amada (aj) = querido, apreciado, estimado, amado, precioso (aj) * carater = carácter, personaje, personalidad * carbon = carbón * carbono = carbono * carga = carga, peso, cargamento, impedimenta * carne = carne * caro, vagon (de tren) = carro, carreta, carretón, carruaje, coche (de caballos), vagón (vehículo de ruedas sin motor) * carota = zanahoria (planta/raíz de sp. Daucus carota sativus) * carta = tarjeta, carta, naipe (rectángulo delgado de material algo flexible) * cartamo = cártamo, sésamo, alazor (Carthamus tinctorius) * casa = casa, hogar, domicilio, habitación (construcción habitable independiente) * casco = vaina (cápsula alargada con semillas) * categoria = categoría, clasificación * catran = chapopote, alquitrán, brea, pez (para calafatear barcos) (líquido viscoso oscuro) * causa, fa (v) = causar, originar (inducir algo para que sea o suceda) (v) * cauta = precaución, prudencia, cautela * cauxo = hule, caucho, goma * cava = cueva * cavalo = caballo (Equus caballus) * caveta (aj) = hueco, vacío, concavo (aj) * caxa = caja (receptáculo rectangular rígido) * ce (aj/pn) = que, que cosa, cuál * ce (cj) = que (cj) * ce (comparada a...) (pr/cj) = que (pr/cj) * ceso = queso * ci = quien, quienes, el que, la que, los que, las que * cimica = producto químico, químico (substancia hecha mediante, o usada en, la química) * clama (v) = llamar, citar, convocar (v) * clara (aj) = claro, simple, manifiesto, patente, sencillo, franco, evidente (fácil de ver/comprender) (aj) * clave (per securador) = llave * clave (util) = llave de tuercas * clima = tiempo, condiciones atmosféricas, condiciones meteorológicas, clima (Mex.) * clo = clavo (sujetador con punta) * clui (v) = cerrar(se), concluir(se), terminar(se) (un evento o proceso) (v) * cluida (aj) = cerrado, obstruido, terminado, concluido (aj) * coce (v) = cocer, cocinar (preparar mediante aplicación de calor) (v) * coda = cola * col = col, repollo, berza (planta/hojas de sp. Brassica oleracea capitata) * colabora, coopera (v) = cooperar, colaborar (v) * colar = collar, cuello (de vestido, camisa, etc.), collera (para caballos o mulas de tiro) * colera (aj) = enojado, colérico, airado, furioso (aj) * colie = colección, conjunto, juego (grupo completo de artículos similares) * colie, recolie, junta (v) = juntar, recolectar, reunir, recoger (traer o poner juntos) (v) * colina = colina, collado, cerro, loma * colo = cuello * color = color * colpa (con la pede) (v) = patear (golpear con el pie o la pata) (v) * colpa (con punio, cotela, etc) (v) = (con puño:) dar puñetazo, dar puñada, (con cuchillo:) apuñalar, acuchillar, pinchar, picar, perforar (v) * colpa (v) = golpear, pegar, chocar, dar un golpe (v) * colpa, xoca = golpe, choque, sacudida, trancazo, porrazo * comanda = comando, orden, directiva, mando, mandato, mandamiento * combata (v) = luchar, combatir, pelear, reñir (v) * combustable = combustible * come = comida (ocasión para comer) * come (v) = comer (v) * come de matina = desayuno * come de sera = cena (comida de la tarde-noche) * come media = almuerzo, merienda (comida a mitad del día) * comeda = alimento, comida * comensa (v) = iniciar, comenzar, principiar, arrancar (el motor), poner(se) en marcha (v) * comforta = comodidad, bienestar, alivio, consuelo (estar libre de dolor y/o preocupaciones) * comica (aj) = divertido, cómico, gracioso, divertido, chistoso (aj) * comite = comité (grupo asignado para realizar una tarea) * como (av) = como, cómo * como (pr, cj) = como, mientras, a medida que, según (cj) como, similar a, semejante a, del mismo modo que (pr) * compania = compañía, firma, (organizacion de negocios) * compare (v) = comparar, cotejar, contrastar, confrontar (v) * compatia = misericordia, piedad, compasión * compatia (v) = compadecerse de, sentir lástima por, apiadarse de, tener piedad de, sentir tristeza por (v) * compete (v) = competir, esforzarse, luchar por, intentar alcanzar, hacer lo posible por, forcejear (v) * completa (aj) = entero, completo, íntegro, todo (aj) * complicada (aj) = complejo, complicado, no simple, compuesto, múltiples partes (aj) * compra (v) = comprar, adquirir, mercar (v) * comprende (v) = entender, comprender (v) * compromete = compromiso, arreglo, acuerdo, aveniencia, termino medio entre extremos * computador = computadora, computador, ordenador, calculadora programable * comun (aj) = común, general, ordinario, vulgar, público (compartido por todos los miembros de un grupo) (aj) * comunia = comunidad (individuos que comparten espacio / cultura) * comunica = comunicación * comuta, lia, junta = conexión, junta, unión, enlace * con (la compania de...) (pr) = con, en compañia de, (acompañado por) (pr) * con (usande...) (pr) = por medio de, por, con, (usando; con el uso instrumental de) (pr) * conca = concha, cáscara, vaina, casco, armazón, cápsula * concombre = pepino (Cucumis sativus) * condui = comportamiento, conducta, proceder, funcionamiento * condui, gida (v) = guiar, conducir, dirigir, llevar (v) * coneo = conejo (animal de familia Leporidae) * confesa (v) = admitir, confesar, aceptar, reconocer (v) * confida (v) = confiar, fiarse de, tener confianza en, esperar, dar crédito a (v) * cono = cono * conose, sabe = conocimiento, saber, sabiduría, pericia * conose, sabe (v) = saber, conocer, reconocer, distinguir (v) * consela = consejo, aviso, advertencia, noticia * consensa (aj) = consciente, enterado, sabedor, sobre aviso, cauto (aj) * conserva, manteni (v) = preservar, mantener, conservar (hacer que X siga en buenas condiciones) (v) * consonante = consonante * constante (aj) = constante, estable, invariante (aj) * constitui = constitución, estatutos, carta constitutiva, código, título, carta de privilegio (para organización) * construi (v) = construir, fabricar, edificar, erigir (unir materiales para crear) (v) * construida = construcción, edificio (estructura con paredes y techo) * consuma (v) = consumir, gastar, agotar, vaciar, usar por completo, acabar con, (v) * conta = cuenta, cálculo, total, acumulado (registro de dinero recibido/pagado/debido), factura, nota, importe (estado de cuenta de dinero debido) * conta (v) = contar, enumerar (v) * contamina (v) = contaminar(se), ensuciar(se), viciar (v) * contenador = envase, caja, recipiente * conteni (v) = contener, reprimir, refrenar, encerrar (v) * continua (v) = continuar, seguir haciendo, seguir siendo (v) * contra (pr) = contra, frente a, en contraste con, en contra de (pr) * contrato = contrato (documento de común acuerdo) * controla (v) = controlar, supervisar, mandar, dirigir, frenar, regular, restringir, gobernar, contener, reprimir (v) * conveninte (aj) = conveniente, adecuado, apropiado, a la medida, debido, a propósito, justo, correcto (aj) * copia = copia (un duplicado) * copre = cobre * copula (v) = copular, tener sexo (con) (v) * cor = corazón * corajia (aj)) = valor, coraje, bravura, ánimo * corco = árbol del corcho, corcho (árbol/tejido elástico de sp. Quercus suber) * corda, cordon, cordeta = cuerda, cordón, cordel, cable, amarra, soga, reata, lazo, cinta, fibra * core (v) = correr, andar, marchar, funcionar, fluir, chorrear, dirigir, manejar, extenderse (v) * coreta (aj) = correcto, apropiado, adecuado, recto, justo, derecho (aj) * corno = cuerno * corpo = cuerpo * corta (de tempo) (aj) = corto, breve, escaso, conciso (de poca duración) (aj) * corta (no longa o alta) (aj) = corto, breve (de poca longitud) (aj) * corte = corte, juzgado, tribunal de justicia * corti (v) = cortar, tajar, truncar, recortar, segar (v) * cortina = cortina, telón * cosa = cosa * cose (v) = coser (v) * costum = hábito, costumbre, práctica rutinaria * cotel = cuchillo, cuchilla, trinchante, cortaplumas, navaja * coton = algodón (planta/fibras de genus Gossypium) * covre = cubierta, tapa, tapadera, cobija, cobertor, envoltura, funda, abrigo * covre (de la leto) = manta, frazada, cobertor, cobija (pza. grande de mat. suave usado como cubierta) * crase (v) = estrujar, aplastar, deformar (oprimir hasta romper o cambiar forma) (v) * cravata = corbata * crea (v) = crear, hacer, fabricar, formar, (dar existencia a) (v) * creda (v) = creer, creer en, pensar que, tener fe en, confiar en (v) * credito = crédito (permiso para recibir dinero prestado) * crema = crema (de leche) * crese (v) = crecer, expandir, aumentar (v) * creta = tiza, yeso, gis (material suave normalmente blanco usado para escribir en pizarra/pizarrón) * cria (v) = gritar, llorar, clamar, exclamar, vocear, dar gritos, vociferar (v) * crimin = crimen * cristal = cristal * critica (v) = criticar, censurar (v) * cruel (aj) = cruel (aj) * crus = cruz, cruce (intersección perpendicular de elementos lineales) * cual (aj/pn) = cuál * cualia = cualidad, calidad, característica, atributo, razgo, propiedad * cuando = cuando, cuándo * cuantia = cantidad, magnitud, suma, valor (número) * cuartso = cuarzo * cuasi (av) = casi, cerca de, aproximadamente (av) * cuatro (num) = cuatro (num) * cubo = cubo * cucaraxa = cucaracha (insecto del orden Blattaria) * cuerco = roble, encino (árbol del genus Quercus) * cuieta (aj) = silencioso, callado, suave, leve, quieto, tranquilo (con poca intensidad de sonido) (aj) * culier = cuchara * culmina, alta = cumbre, pico, tope, culmen, cima, acme * culpa (v) = culpar, hechar la culpa a (v) * culpable (aj) = culpable, reo, delincuente (aj) * cultur = cultura (costumbres y creencias de una gente o pueblo) * cuneo = cuña * cuoro = cuero (piel preparada) * cupola = bóveda, domo, cúpula (todo aquello con forma de tazón invertido) * cura, preocupa = cuidado, esmero, preocupación (sobre alguien o algo) * curva = curva * curva, curvada (aj) = doblado, torcido, curvo, curvado, chueco, encorvado, inclinado (aj) * curvable (aj) = flexible (facilmente puede ser torcido) (aj) * cuxin = cojín, almohadilla, almohadón, almohada * danjer = peligro, riesgo (situación en la cual es posible algún daño) * dansa (v) = bailar, danzar (v) * data = fecha (coordenadas de un día dado en algún sistema de conteo del tiempo) * datilo/datila (arbor/fruta) = palmera datilera/dátil (árbol/fruta de sp. Phoenix dactylifera) * de (orijin) (pr) = de, fuera de, lejos de, apagado, inactivo, retirado (no encendido, fuera de) (pr) * de (posese) (pr) = de (poseido por; perteneciente a; asociado con; conteniendo la cantidad medida) (pr) * de asi, de esta loca, a via (av) = alejandose de (de este o aquel lugar) (av) * debe (v ) = debiera o debería de, tendría que (se espera que, se aconseja que); debería, deberías, (deber) (tener obligación de) * debe, obliga = deber, oblicación, responsabilidad * debil (aj) = débil, endeble, tenue (aj) * deesira, vole (v) = desear, querer, anhelar, ansiar, necesitar (v) * defeto, nonperfeta = defecto, falla, imperfección, error, falta, tacha * delude = decepción, desilusión, desengaño, chasco, contrariedad * demanda = pregunta, consulta, duda, interrogación * demanda (v) = preguntar (por), indagar, pedir, solicitar (v) * demente, fol (aj) = demente, insano, loco, trastornado, rabioso, furioso, enojado (aj) * denova (av) = otra vez, de nuevo, una vez más, repetidas veces, repetidamente (av) * densa (aj) = denso, concentrado, espeso, intenso (aj) * densia = densidad, espesura, estupidez * dente = diente * depende (v) = depender de, confiar en, contar con (v) * des (num) = diez (num) * desastre = desastre, catastrofe * descrive (v) = describir, trazar (v) * descura = negligencia, apatía, descuido, abandono, indiferencia, indolencia * deserto = desierto * deside (v) = decidir, determinar, resolver (v) * desinia (v) = dibujar, diseñar, trazar (crear un diseño) (v) * desinia, scema = diagrama, diseño, esquema, gráfica * destina = destino, destinación, paradero, objetivo * destra (aj) = derecha, diestra (aj) * destrui (v) = destruir (contrario a crear, hacer que deje de existir) (v) * deta = deuda, obligación de pago * detalia = detalle, pormenor, punto de interés * deveni (v) = hacerse, ponerse, llegar a ser, convertirse en, volverse (v) * di (num) = medio, mitad (num) * dia = día (período diurno, en oposición a la noche) * dia (dia completa) = día (período de 24 horas, un día completo) * dia santa = sabbath/sábado judío, domíngo cristiano, viernes musulmán, (día de la sem. c/signif. religioso) * diagonal (aj) = diagonal, inclinado (aj) * difere = disentir, diferir, no estar de acuerdo con, no convenir con, * diferente (aj) = diferente, distinto (aj) * difisil (aj) = difícil, duro, dificultoso, trabajoso, penoso, arduo (aj) * diminui (v) = disminuir, decrementar, reducir (volver(se) o hacer(se) menor en cantidad), encoger, contraer (v) * diminuinte = ahusado, adelgazado gradualmente (reducir ancho en forma gradual al ir acercandose al extremo) (aj) * dio = dios, deidad * direta (aj) = directo, inmediato, recto, franco (sin intermediarios u obstaculos) (aj) * direto = derecho, autoridad, privilegio, autorización (un derecho para hacer/ser ...) * dirije = dirección, rumbo, sentido * dirije, maneja (v) = administrar, dirigir, gobernar, gestionar (v) * disco = disco * discute (v) = discutir, hablar sobre (v) * dise (v) = decir, platicar, contar, expresar en palabras (v) * disionario = diccionario * disolve (v) = disolver (v) * disputa = discusión, disputa, polémica (disputa verbal) * distante, a distante (aj/av) = lejos, distante, a distancia, en lejanía, a lo lejos (aj/av) * distantia = distancia, separación, espacio, (cantidad de espació entre dos puntos) * distingui (v) = distinguir, diferenciar, discernir (v) * dito = dedo * dito, dito de la pede = dedo, dedo del pie * diton = pulgar * diverti = diversión, entretenimiento, pasatiempo, fiesta * divide (v) = dividir, repartir, fraccionar, dividirse, repartirse, fraccionarse (v) * divina (v) = conjeturar, adivinar, suponer, creer (v) * do (av) = donde, adonde, en donde, por donde, (¿en qué lugar, ¿a qué lugar) * dole = dolor * dole (v) (sensa dole), feri (causa dole) = doler (sentir dolor), herir (causar herida), hacer daño, perjudicar, lastimar (v) * doman (av) = mañana (av) * dona (v) = entregar, dar, regalar, ceder, donar (v) * dormi (v) = dormir (v) * dorso = espalda (parte posterior o dorsal) * dragon = dragón (serpiente alada con cabeza encrestada y largas garras) * drena = dren, desagüe, desaguadero, conducto, drenaje (dispositivo para quitar líquido) * du (num) = dos (num) * dulse (aj) = dulce (aj) * dur (aj) = duro, firme, resistente a la presión (aj) * dura = duración (cantidad de tiempo transcurrido) * durable, forte (aj) = durable, resistente, robusto, fuerte (en este sentido) (aj) * duta (v) = dudar (v) * dux = ducha, regadera, rocio, llovizna, lluvia, aguacero, chubasco * e (cj) = y, más (cj) * eclise = eclipse * economia = economía * eda = edad * efeto = efecto (noun) * egal (aj) = igual (aj) * egali = pareja, su igual (cosa adecuadamente asociada con otra) * eglesa = iglesia * el (pn) = él, ella (le, -le, -lo, -la, a él, a ella, su, sus (de él, de ella)) (pn) * elastica (aj) = elástico (capaz de recuperar forma/tamaño después de ser deformado) (aj) * electrica = electricidad * eleje = selección, preferencia, opción, alternativa, favorito, (cosa seleccionada o disponible para ello) * eleje (v) = elegir, escoger, seleccionar (v) * eleje, vota (v) = elegir (mediante votación) (v) * elemento = elemento (substancia/sustancia de simplicidad irreductible por medios químicos) * elianto = girasol (planta/florecimiento de sp. Helianthus annuus) * elise = hélice, tirabuzón, (cualquier objeto con forma de saca-corchos) * elmo = casco, yelmo (cubierta dura para la cabeza) * embarasa = verguenza, desconcierto, turbación, embarazo, apuro, aprieto * emplea, labora, taxe = trabajo, tarea, faena, empleo, ocupación * en (spasio) (pr) = en, dentro de (pr) * en (tempo) (pr) = durante (pr) * en loco de, per (pr) = en lugar de, por, más bien que (pr) * en, en cuando, durante (pr/cj) = mientras, mientras que, durante (pr) * encarga, debe, obliga, promete = responsabilidad, obligación, deuda, deber * encontra (v) = encontrarse, reunirse, cruzarse con uno (v) * enemi = enemigo * enerjia = energía * enfante = niño, niña, hijo, hija * enferno = infierno * engoli (v) = tragar, engullir, deglutir (v) * engranaje = engranaje, engrane, (rueda dentada) * enorme (aj) = enorme, inmenso, gigantesco (aj) * ensirca = cerca, valla, vallado, cercado (barrera exterior soportada por postes) * entra (v) = entrar, penetrar, ingresar (v) * entre (spasio) (pr) = entre, en medio de (pr) * envelopa = sobre, cubierta, forro (papel doblado que cubre una carta) * envia (v) = enviar, despachar, transmitir, remitir, expedir, lanzar (v) * envolve (v) = envolver, enrollar, abrigar, cubrir, tapar (v) * erba = hierba, pasto (planta monocotiledonea de la familia Gramineae) * es (v) = ser, estar * es composada de (v) = consistir en, estar compuesto de, estar hecho de (v) * esamina (v) = examinar, inspeccionar, revisar (v) * esata (aj) = exacto, preciso, a punto, en punto, (aj) * escava (v) = cavar, excavar, escarbar, hacer un hoyo (v) * escusa (v) = excusar, disculpar, personar, eximir, dispensar (v) * esemplo, model = prototipo, ejemplo, arquetipo, modelo, referencia , muestra, prueba, cale * esersita, practica = ejercicio, práctica (esfuerzo hecho para mejorar habilidades/salud) * esflue (v) = emitir, exhalar, arrojar, despedir (sacar cualquier forma de materia o energía de cualquier manera) (v) * esiste (v) = existir (v) * esita (v) = pausar, hacer pausa, vacilar, titubear, dudar, suspender temporalmente (v) * espera (v) = esperar (v) * esperi (v) = experimentar (vivir un evento conscientemente) (v) * esperimente = experimento, prueba * espeta (v) = esperar, anticipar, contar con (creer que X vendrá/sucederá), aguardar (por) (v) * esplica = razón, explicación, justificación, causa, motivo * esplode (v) = explotar, reventar, estallar, abrir de repente, volar con explosivos (v) * esta (aj/pn) = este, esta, éste, esto, (aj/pn) * estas = estos, estas (adj.) éstos, éstas (pronom.) * estate = verano * este = este, oriente * estende (v) = extender(se), esparcir(se), desparramar(se), diseminar(se), dispersar(se), propagar(se) (v) * estende (v) = estirar, extender, alargar, estirarse, alargarse, ensanchar, tender, tenderse (v) * esterna (aj) = externo, exterior (aj) * estra (pr) = fuera de, al exterior de (pr) * estra, esetante = excepto, aparte de, más que (pr) * esvasada (aj) = con vuelo (falda), acampanado (vestido o pantalón) (aj) * eticeta = etiqueta * evade (v) = escapar, huir, evadirse, fugarse, eludirse (v) * evita (v) = evitar, evadir, mantenerse lejos de (v) * fa (v) = hacer, ejecutar, llevar a cabo, desempeñar, ocuparse en, emplearse en (v) * fabrica = fábrica * fala (v) = fallar, fracasar, no tener éxito, reprobar examen, faltar, necesitar, quebrar(se), faltar, errar, hechar de menos (v) * falda = falda, vestido (cualquier ropa que cubra el torso y este abierta abajo) * faldon = delantal * falsa (aj) = falso, fingido, simulado, no verdadero, postizo, incorrecto, equivocado (aj) * familia = familia * famos (aj) = famoso (aj) * fango = lodo, fango, cieno * fantasma = fantasma, espectro, espíritu * farina = harina (grano molido/pulverizado) * fas = cara * fasil (aj) = fácil, cómodo, tranquilo, sencillo, sin problemas (aj) * fatigada (aj) = cansado, agotado, fatigado (aj) * fato = hecho, dato, verdad, realidad (dato no controvertido o disputado) * fava = haba, frijol (planta/semilla del genus Phaseolus or similar) * fea (aj) = feo (aj) * febre = fiebre * fecunda (aj) = fértil, fecundo (aj) * felis (aj) = feliz, dichoso, alegre, afortunado (aj) * fem = mujer (persona adulta femenina) * fema (aj) = hembra, femenina, femenino, mujeril, de mujeres, de hembras (aj) * fenetra = ventana, escaparate, vitrina, aparador, vidriera * feri = herida * feri (viventes), dana (cosas) (v) = herir(se), dañar(se), averiar(se), perjudicar, hacer daño, hacer mal, lesionar, lastimar (v) * ferme = granja, hacienda, estancia (R.Plata), rancho (Mex.) * fero = hierro, fierro * ferovia = ferrocarril * feses = heces, caca, excremento, mierda * festa = día de fiesta, día festivo, festividad * fesur = grieta, fisura * feto, embrio = feto, embrión * fia = muchacha, joven, chica, niña, moza * fia (me fia, tu fia...) = hija * fidel (aj) = leal, fiel (aj) * figato = hígado * figo/figa (arbor/fruta) = higo (árbol/fruta de genus Ficus) * filo, fibre = alambre, hilo, fibra, hebra, filamento * final = finalmente, por fin, pasando el tiempo, con el tiempo, eventualmente (en el futuro lejano) (av) * finge (v) = fingir, actuar, pretender, representar (v) * fini (v) = terminar, concluir, finalizar, acabar (v) * fio = muchacho, joven, chico, niño, mozo * fio (me fio, tu fio...) = hijo * fisical (aj) = físico (no mental, concerniente al cuerpo) (aj) * flexa = flecha (eje de punta aguda lanzado mediant un arco) * flor = flor * flota (v) = flotar (v) * flue, core (v) = fluir, correr, flotar, ondear (viajar en una corriente) (v) * foco = fuego, lumbre / (siniestro, destrucción:) incendio, quemazón * fol, stupida (aj) = absurdo, tonto, necio, bobo, zonzo, estúpido (aj) * folia = hoja * folia, telon = hoja, pliego, lámina, sábana, capa * fonde (v) = fundir(se), derretir(se), disolver(se) (v) * fondo = fondo, base, fundamento, asiento * fora = agujero * force = tenedor, trinche, horquilla, horcón (instr. con 2 o más dientes para recoger) * foresta = bosque, selva * forma = forma, figura, estado, condición * formica = hormiga (insecto de la familia Formicidae) * forni (v) = hornear, cocer al horno (cocinar o endurecer mediante calor seco) (v) * forno = horno * foro = taladro, barrena * forte (aj) = ruidoso, fuerte, escandaloso, recio (con gran intensidad de sonido) (aj) * fortia = fuerza, fortaleza, vigor * fortia = fuerza, potencia, poder, fortaleza (habilidad de ejercer poder físico) * fortuna, acaso = suerte, fortuna, casualidad, acaso, azar * fosfor = fósforo, cerilla, cerillo (Mex.) * fotograf = fotografía, foto * frajil (aj) = frágil, delicado (aj) * frase = oración, frase * frate = hermano * frecuente, a multe veses (av) = frecuentemente, con frecuencia, a menudo, muchas veces (av) * frecuentia (aj) = frecuencia (que tan corriente/común o rara/extraña es la ocurrencia de algo) * frena = freno * fresca (aj) = fresco (aj) * freta (v) = apresurar(se), apurar(se), precipitar(se), dar(se) prisa, correr (v) * fria (aj) = frío, congelante, frígido (aj) * fronte = frente * fronte (de testa) = frente * frota (v) = frotar, tallar, restregar, fregar, raspar, friccionar, rozar (v) * frugal (aj) = frugal, ahorrativo, moderado, económico, bien administrado (aj) * fruta = fruta * fuca = alga, quelpo, kelp (alga de ordenes Laminariales y Fucales) * fuma = humo * fungo = seta, hongo (cuerpo aereo complejo y carnoso de un hongo) * fura (v) = robar, hurtar (v) * furni (v) = proveer, abastecer, suplir, surtir, dar, suministrar, proporcionar, equipar (v) * fusil = arma, fusil, rifle, escopeta, pistola, revólver, cañon * futbal = balompié, soccer, futbol, fútbol * futur = futuro (el "mañana") * gaina = envoltura, funda, vaina * gal = pollo * gama = pierna * ganto = guante * garda, manteni (v) = proteger, resguardar, vigilar, monitorear, cuidar (v) * garga = garganta * gas = gas * gato = gato (Felis catus) * gera = guerra * gida, puia (v) = conducir, guiar, impulsar, impeler, propulsar (v) * gitar = guitarra (instrumento encordado tocado con los dedos) * gluteo = nalga, asentadera, trasero * gota = gota * governa = gobierno * gradal, par grado (aj) = gradual, por grados, por niveles, de poco a poco (aj) * grado = grado, rango (el alcance/intensidad/area de una acción/condición/relación) * gramatica = gramática (reglas y estructura de un lenguaje) * grande (aj) = gran, grande, importante, imponente, (de gran tamaño) (aj) * grandia = tamaño, medida, talla (grado de grandeza o pequeñez) * granizo = granizo * gran = grano(s), cosecha de cereal(es) y sus semilla(s) * grapa = grapa, broche de alambre (sujetador) * gras = grasa, manteca, gordura (materia del tejido adiposo animal o de las semillas de las plantas) * grasia (v) = agracecer, dar gracias (expresar gratitud por algo/hacia alguien) (v) * grasios (aj) = agradecido (aj) * gravita = gravedad * greve = huelga, paro laboral (detención del trabajo como protesta) * grilo = saltamontes, chapulín (Mex. y C.Am.) * gris (aj) = gris (aj) * grupo = grupo, equipo * grupo = carga, hornada, colección, grupo, conjunto (cantidad de cosas producidas de una vez) * gusta, valua (v) = gustar, disfrutar, gozar de, disfrutar de (obtener placer de) (v) * idea = idea, concepto, pensamiento, opinion (paquete de pensamiento) * identia = identidad * ier (av) = ayer (av) * imaje, pitura = cuadro, imagen, pintura, retrato, fotografía, * imajina (v) = imaginar, imaginar que, figurarse que (v) * imita (v) = imitar, copiar (v) * importante (aj) = importante (aj) * imposta = impuesto * inca = tinta * inclinada (aj) = inclinado, chueco (aj) * indente = abolladura, mella, melladura, choque, golpe, indentación, deformación hacia adentro * indica (v) = indicar, apuntar, indicar, señalar (v) * indicador, fas (de orolojo) = dial, carátula, cuadrante, escala (círculo con símbolos/numeros) * individua = individuo, sujeto, persona (uno considerado separadamente de su especie) * infla = hinchazón, chichón, bulto, protuberancia * informa = información, informes, noticias * inosente (aj) = inocente (aj) * inseto = insecto * instrui (v) = enseñar, instruir (v) * insulta = insulto, ofensa, falta de respeto * intelijente (aj) = inteligente (aj) * intende, vole (v) = tener intención de, tener el propósito de, intentar, querer decir, querer lograr (v) * intercambia (v) = intercambiar, comerciar, permutar (v) * interesa = interés, fascinación, atracción * interferi (v) = interferir, estorbar, obstruir, impedir, obstaculizar (v) * interna (aj) = interno, interior, íntimo, recóndito, profundo (aj) * internasional (aj) = internacional (aj) * interval = intervalo (cantidad de tiempo entre dos eventos) * intestino = intestinos, tripa(s), viscera(s) * inunda, deluvio = inundación, diluvio, avenida de agua, crecida, creciente, torrente * inventa (v) = inventar (planear algo que nunca se ha hecho antes) (v) * inverno = invierno * inversada (aj) = de cabeza, invertida, patas arriba, al revés, en desorden (aj) * investi (v) = invertir, colocar fondos, investir (de dignidad o cargo), revestir (v) * invita (v) = invitar, convidar (v) * iris = iris (parte del ojo) * isola = isla * istoria = historia, crónica (recuento organizado de eventos pasados) * istoria, reporta, nara = historia, reporte, recuento, relato * ja (av) = ya (previo al tiempo mencionado) (av) * jaca = chaqueta americana, abrigo corto, chaqueta (invernal, Mex.) * jacon = abrigo * jada = jade (piedra preciosa o gema dura de color verde) * jala (aj) = amarillo (aj) * jar = jarro, jarra, tarro, tinaja, cántaro, botija * jardin = jardín * jela (v) = helar(se), congelar(se) (v) * jelada = jalea, gelatina, gel (material semi-sólido gelatinoso) * jelo = hielo * jelosia = celos, envidia * jem (petra cara), joala = gema (piedra preciosa), joya (artesanía de joyería) * jena = mejilla, carrillo, cachete (lado de la cara bajo el ojo) * jene = gen * jeneros (aj) = generoso, caritativo (aj) * jenitor, madre o padre = papá, mamá, padre, madre, progenitor, progenitora, (plural * jeno = rodilla * jentil (aj) = suave, gentil, manso, apacible, afable, dulce (aj) * jerme = brote, retoño, germen, renuevo, vástago (porción en crecimiento de una planta) * jesta (v) = gesticular, hacer gestos, hacer ademanes, manotear (v) * jinastica = gimnasia * jinjer = jengibre (planta/rizoma de genus Zingiber) * jinsen = ginseng (planta/raíz de genus Panax) * jornal = revista (publicación periódica), periódico, diario (publicación diaria) * joven (aj) = joven (de poca edad, ha existido/vivido a la fecha solo por un corto tiempo) (aj) * jua = juego, deporte (un sistema de diversión competitiva gobernado por reglas) * jua (v) = jugar, juguetear, recrearse, divertirse, retozar, travesear (v) * judi (v) = juzgar (comparar algo según un criterio), formar una opinion sobre (v) * jueta = juguete * junta (v) = agregar, juntar, adicionar, sumar, aumentar (v) * juntada, en junta, la un con la otra (av) = junto, juntamente, a un mismo tiempo, a la vez, juntos (av) * juria = jurado * jus = zumo, jugo (fluido extraído de algo) * justa (aj) = justo, recto, exacto, apropiado, solo, apenas, no más, nada más, honrado, imparcial, equitativo (aj) * la (art) = el, la, los, las (art) * la min, minima (aj, av) = lo menos, lo menor, lo mínimo (aj, av) * la plu, masima (aj, av) = la mayoría, la máxima cantidad de, la mayoría de, la mayor parte de (aj, av) * labio = labio * labora = trabajo, labor, esfuerzo, tarea, obra, faena, empleo, ocupación, oficio * lado = lado, flanco, lateral, costado * lago = lago * lama = lámina, hoja de cuchillo, hoja de hierba, espada, aspa de hélice, pala de remo * lampa = lámpara, linterna, farol * lampo = relámpago, relampagueo * lana = lana * langosta = langosta * lansa = lanza, harpón * lansa (v) = tirar, arrojar, lanzar, echar, desechar, aventar (v) * larga (aj) = amplio, ancho, extenso, vasto (aj) * largia = anchura, ancho (grado de amplitud/anchura o estrechez/delgadez) * larma = lágrima * lasera, rasca (v) = rasgar(se), romper(se), desgarrar(se), arrancar(se), desgastar(se) (v) * laton = latón, bronce (aleación de cobre y zinc) * lava (v) = lavar(se) (v) * laxe (con multe spasio) (aj) = suelto, laxo, abolsado (contra ajustado) (aj) * laxe (no tensada, no streta) (aj) = laxo, suelto, amplio (contra tirante) (aj) * lege = ley (reglas coaccionadas por un gobierno) * legum = vegetal, legumbre, verdura, hortaliza * leje (v) = leer (v) * lejera (aj) = ligero (de poco peso) (aj) * lenio = madera, leña, palo (la substancia de los troncos y ramas vegetales) * lenta (aj) = lento, tardo, atrasado, lerdo, torpe (aj) * lenta (av) = despacio, lentamente, tardamente (con poca agilidad o velocidad) (av) * lente = lente (de cristal o similar), cristalino (de ojo) * lentil = lenteja (planta/semillas de sp. Lens culinaris) * leon = león (Felis leo) * lete = leche * letera, nota = carta, misiva (mensaje escrito y enviado por correo) * leto = cama, lecho * letus = lechuga (planta/hojas de genus Lactuca) * levier = palanca * lezardo = lagarto * lia (v) = atar, amarrar, liar, ligar, enlazar, vincular, unir, juntar, vendar, ceñir (v) * libre (aj) = libre (aj) * libro = libro * licuido = líquido * lima = lima * limita = límite, frontera, borde * limpa (aj) = limpio, aseado (aj) * lingua (de corpa) = lengua * lingua (per comunica) = lengua, lenguaje, idioma (la técnica de comunicación verbal de una gente) * Lingua Franca Nova = Español * linia = línea (serie de puntos contiguos) * lino = lino (Linum usitatissimum) * lisa (aj) = liso, terzo, igual, parejo, llano (aj) * lisca (v) = deslizar, resbalar, deslizarse, resbalarse, patinar (v) * lista = lista * loca = lugar, localidad, sitio * local (aj) = local (aj) * loda (v) = alabar, elogiar, encomiar, cumplimentar, lisonjear (v) * lojica = lógica (proceso formalizado de razonamiento) * longa (spasio) (aj) = largo, extenso (de mucha longitud) (aj) * longa (tempo) (aj) = largo, tardo, (de mucha duración) (aj) * longia = longitud, largura (distancia de un extremo al otro) * los (pn) = ellos, ellas (los, las, les, -los, -las, -les, a ellos/ellas, sus (de ellos/ellas)) (pn) * luna = luna (satélite natural de un planeta) * lupo = lobo (Canis lupus) * lus = luz (radiación electro-magnética visible) * luta (v) = luchar (a brazo partido) (v) * ma (cj) = pero, sin embargo, mas (cj) * macia = defecto, mancha, tachón, tacha, manchón, borrón * macina = máquina (dispositivo con partes móviles) * madre, mama = madre, mamá * magnete = imán, magneto * magra (aj) = delgado, flaco, magro, fino (chico de una superficie a la opuesta) (aj) * mais = maíz (planta/semillas de sp. Zea Mays) * majia = magia, hechicería, brujería * majoria = mayoría * mal (aj) = malo, malo, malvado, maligno (aj) * malada = enfermedad, mal, malestar, nausea * maldise (v) = maldecir, condenar (desear el mal para alguien) (v) * malo/mala (arbor/fruta) = manzano/manzana (árbol/fruta del genus Malus) * mamal = mamífero * manca (v) = carecer de, faltar, necesitar (v) * mandarino/mandarina (arbor/fruta) = mandarina, tangerina (árbol/fruto de sp. Citrus reticulata) * manico = manija, mango, asa, tirador, puño, manubrio (parte por donde se coge la herram.) * mano = mano * manteni, garda (v) = guardar, tener, retener, conservar, preservar(se), mantener(se) (v) * mantis = mantis (insecto del orden Manteodea) * mapa = mapa (dibujo de la superficie de un planeta) * mar = mar, oceano * marca = marca (trazos visibles dejados al pasar) * marea = marea, corriente, pleamar (marea alta), bajamar (marea baja) * martel = martillo * mas (aj) = macho, varón, masculino, varonil, de hombres, de varones (aj) * masa = terrón, bulto, bola, protuberancia, montón, chipote, hinchazón, chichón, burbuja, pieza deforme * mata (v) = matar, destruir, amortiguar, parar, detener (v) * materia = materia, material, substancia, sustancia, masa * matina = mañana (del amanecer al mediodía) * matura = maduro, adulto * max, parte = juego, partido, justa deportiva, contienda (cada encuentro entre competidores) * me (pn) = yo (me, -me, a mi, mi, mis) (pn) * me mesma, tu mesma, se mesma, la person propre, auto- = mí mismo, ti mismo, él mismo, nosotros mismós, vosotros mismos, ellos mismos * media, sentra = centro, medio, mitad * mediadia = mediodía * medianote = medianoche * medisin = medicina, medicamento, remedio (substancia/sustancia que regresa la salud) * melon = calabaza (planta/fruta de genus Cucurbita cultivada por su fruto comestible) * membro = miembro (de grupo/organización) * mense = mes * menta = menta (planta de familia Labiatae) * mente = mente, pensamiento, inteligencia * menti (v) = mentir (v) * mento = barbilla, mentón * mercato = mercado (lugar donde se comercia con bienes) * merita (v) = merecer, ameritar, ser digno de, valer la pena de (v) * mesaje, nota = mensaje, nota, recado, parte (militar), comunicación (paquete de información transmitida) * mesma (aj) = igual, identico, similar (aj) * mesura (v) = medir (v) * metal = metal * metodo = método, manera, modo, forma (de hacer), técnica * microscopio = microscopio * miel = miel * mil (num) = mil, millar (num) * milion (num) = millón (num) * militar (aj) = militar (aj) * min (aj, av) = menos (aj, av) * mineral = mineral (material extraido de las minas) * ministro prima = primer ministro * minoria = minoría * minuto = minuto (60 segundos) * miracle = milagro * miror = espejo * misca (v) = mezclar(se), juntar(se), asociar(se), integrars(se) (v) * misterio = misterio * mobilas = muebles, mobiliario, moblaje, mueblaje * moda = moda, tendencia, rumbo, dirección, novedad, manía, estilo, lo que esta en voga * model = patrón, modelo, diseño * mol (aj) = blando, maleable, manejable, que cede a la presión (aj) * mola = resorte, muelle * mole (v) = moler, machacar (v) * molecula = molécula * molin = molino, fábrica, aserradero, hilandería (lugar donde se procesa materia prima bruta) * momente = momento, un instante * mone = dinero * moneta = moneda * monta (v) = pasear (en), montar (a caballo), ir en X, andar en X, ir a (caballo), (v) * montania = montaña * mor (aj) = muerto (aj) * moral (aj) = moral, ético (aj) * morde (v) = morder (v) * mori (v) = morir(se), extinguirse, apagarse, marchitarse (plantas) (v) * mori par inunda (v) = ahogar, ahogarse (morir/matar via imersión/sumergir) (v) * mosca = mosca (pequeño insecto alado) * mosceta = mosquito * mostarda = mostaza (planta de sp. Brassica hirta / B. nigra / B. juncea) * mostra, esibi (v) = mostrar, exhibir, enseñar, desplegar, exponer (v) * motor = motor, máquina, locomotora, ingenio motriz * motosicle = motocicleta, moto * move (v) = mover, moverse, desplazar, desplazarse, mudar, mudarse (v) * multe (aj) = mucho, muchos (aj) * multe (av) = mucho, muy (en alto grado, con gran intensidad) (av) * multiplia (v) = multiplicar, reproducirse, sumar(se) repetidamente (v) * mundo = mundo * muro = pared (interior), muro (jardín), muralla (fortificación), tapia * mus = ratón * musculo = músculo * museo = museo * musica = música * mutua (aj) = mutuo, recíproco (aj) * nada (v) = nadar (v) * nara = ficción, cuento, historia ficticia * nas = nariz * nase = nacimiento, parto, linaje, origen, principio * nasion = nación, estado, (entidad política) (territorio+poblacion+gobierno) * nativa (aj) = natural, nativo, natal, del país, oriundo, indígena (naturalmente perteneciente a una región dada) (aj) * natura = naturaleza, natura (lo que ocurre espontaneamente; el mundo no artificial) * nebla = niebla * nega (v) = negar, denegar, rehusar (v) * negativa (aj) = negativo (aj) * negosia = negocio, comercio * negra (aj) = negro (aj) * neon = neón * nervo = nervio * nesesa (v) = necesitar, requerir, faltar, hacer falta (v) * nesesada (aj) = necesario, requerido, necesitado (aj) * neutra (aj) = neutro (ni macho ni hembra, ni varón ni mujer) (aj) * neva = nieve * nido = nido, guarida, escondrijo, covacha, (refugio o casa hecha por un animal) * nitrojen = nitrógeno * nivel, plana (aj) = igual, parejo, nivelado, a nivel, (al mismo nivel) (aj) * no = no * no (av) = no (av) * nome = nombre, designación * nonagu (aj) = romo, embotado, sin punta, sin filo, despuntado (aj) * nonregula (aj) = irregular, esporadico, intermitente (aj) * norde = norte * norma = norma, criterio, modela, patrón, estándar * normal (aj) = normal, ordinario, usual (aj) * nos (pn) = nosotros (nos, -nos, a nosotros, nuestro, nuestros, nuestra, nuestras) (pn * nota = nota, anotación, apunte * nota, oserva (v) = notar, observar, detectar, prestar atención a, hacer caso de (v) * note = noche * nova (aj) = nuevo, moderno, reciente, nóvel (ha sido conocido por un corto tiempo) (aj) * novas = noticias, nuevas, novedades * nove (num) = nueve (num) * noza = nuez (fruto o semilla de cáscara dura separable de un corazón) * nube = nube * nuda (aj) = desnudo, expuesto, (persona) en cueros, a la vista, exhibido (sin la cubierta usual) (aj) * numero = número, cifra * o (cj) = o (cj) * obedi (v) = obedecer (v) * obesa (aj) = gordo, obeso, rechoncho, regordete, rollizo (aj) * oblida (v) = olvídar, olvidarse (v) * oci = hockey * oculo = lentes, anteojos * odi (v) = odiar, detestar, aborrecer (v) * odor = olor, aroma, fragancia, (mal olor:) peste * ofisia, buro = agencia, buro, oficina, despacho, departamento, división, ramo * ofisial (aj) = oficial (emitido por una autoridad) (aj) * ofre (v) = ofrecer (v) * oia (v) = oir, escuchar (v) * oio = ojo * ojeto = objeto (cosa tangible y concreta) * oji (av) = hoy (av) * olio = aceite, oleo, petróleo (líquido graso combustible que no se mezcla con agua) * olivo/oliva (arbor/fruta) = olivo/aceituna (árbol/fruito de sp. Olea europaea) * om = hombre, varón (persona adulta masculina) * ombilico = ombligo * ombra = sombra, oscuridad, obscuridad * onca = gancho, garfio, anzuelo * onda = onda, ola * onion = cebolla (planta/bulbo de sp. Allium sepa) * opera (v) = operar, funcionar, obrar, (estar activa una máquina), manejar, maniobrar (controlar una máquina) (v) * opina = opinión * oposante = opuesto, en contra, contrario * ora = hora (60 minutos) * orania (aj) = naranja (con una tonalidad entre roja y amarilla) (aj) * oranio/orania (arbor/fruta) = naranjo/naranja (árbol/fruto de Citrus sinensis / esp. relacionadas) * ordina = secuencia, orden (acomodo temporal de eventos en una serie) * orea = oreja (exterior), oído (organo de escucha) * organiza (v) = organizar (reunir algo o algunos para realizar una tarea) (v) * organiza, grupo = club, sociedad (asociación voluntaria con interes común) * organo = órgano * orgulia = orgullo, (auto-respeto) * orijin = fuente, origen, procedencia * orijinal (aj) = original, no imitativo (aj) * orizonal (aj) = horizontal (aj) * ornada (< ornar) = ornamento, adorno, decoración * oro = oro (metal precioso) * orolojo = reloj * orolojo de arena = reloj de arena * oscura (poca lus) (aj) = oscuro, obscuro, opaco, sombrío, sin brillo, deslustrado (aj) * oscura, nonconoseda (aj) = oscuro, obscuro, desconocido, ofuscado, inaudito, no claro, no visto antes (aj) * osida = moho, óxido, corrosión, orín * osijen = oxígeno * oso = hueso * ospital = hospital * ostaculo = barrera, obstáculo, valla * otel = hotel, posada, mesón, fonda * oteni (v) = obtener, adquirir, lograr, conseguir, ganar, alcanzar (vt) * oto (num) = ocho (num) * otra (aj/pn) = otro (aj/pn) * oval = óvalo, elipse * ovea = ovejas (Ovis aries) * ovo = huevo * paceta = paquete, fardo, bulto, cajetilla, paquetillo * paco, paceta = paquete, atado, montón, grupo (grupo de cosas atadas o agrupadas juntas) * padela = cacerola, cazuela, cazo, sartén (para cocinar, poco profundo y ancho) * padre, papa = padre, papá * padron = amo, dueño, señor, maestro, patrón * paia (v) = pagar, costear, ser provechoso, valer la pena (v) * pais, nasion = país, nación, patria, terruño, región * paje = página (cada lado de cada hoja de papel de un libro) * pala = pala * palma = palma * palpa, toca (v) = sentir, tocar, tentar, palpar (percibir con el sentido del tacto) (v) * pan = pan * paneto = emparedado, bocadillo * pantala = shorts, bermudas, pantalón(es) corto(s) (pantalones no más largos que a las rodillas) * pantalon = pantalones, pantalón (Mex.) * pantan = pantano, ciénaga, cenagal, terreno pantanoso * paper = papel * papilio = mariposa * para (v) = parar(se), detener(se), acabar(se), parar de, dejar de, hacer alto, obstruir, tapar, bloquear (v) * paralel (aj) = paralelo (aj) * parapluve = paraguas, sombrilla * parce = parque (sitio público en exteriores) * pardona (v) = perdonar (v) * pare (v) = parecer, dar impresión de (v) * parla (v) = hablar, platicar, decir, recitar, charlar, conversar (v) * parlamente = parlamento, congreso (cuerpo legislativo electo) * parola = palabra, vocablo, voz * parte = parte, pedazo, sección, recorte, asignación, porción * parti = salida, partida, ida * parti (v) = partir, salir, irse, alejarse (v) * partito, seta = partido (político), secta (religiosa) * pas = paz * pasada = pasado, (tiempo anterior) * pasaporte = pasaporte, salvoconducto * pasea (v) = andar, caminar, recorrer a pie, pasear (v) * pasientia = paciencia * pasta (per comer) = espagueti, tallarín, fideo, pasta (para sopa) * pasta, cola = engrudo, pasta o goma adhesiva * patata = patata, papa (planta/tubérculo de sp. Solanum tuberosum) * pavo = pavo, guajolote (Mex.) (Meleagris gallopavo) * pedal = pedal * pede = pie, pata (algo usado para mantenerse parado) * pel = piel * pelicula = película, membrana, tela, filme, (capa muy delgada) * pen = pluma (instrumento para escribir con tinta) * pena = peine, peineta, rastrillo, carda * pende, suspende (v) = colgar(se), suspender(se), estar suspendido de, estar colgado de (v) * peneta = lápiz, lapicero, crayón, creyón, pastel, tiza, yeso, gis * penis = pene * pensa (v) = pensar (v) * peper = pimienta (planta/semilla de sp. Piper nigrum) * peperon = pimiento, pimentón, chile, ají (planta/fruto del genus Capsicum) * per (pr) = para, por (a beneficio de; destinado para; con el propósito de; en lugar de) (pr) * per ce, car = porce, por qué * per favore = por favor, haga el favor, tenga el favor * perde (v) = perder, extraviar, malacomodar, colocar mal, transpapelar (documentos) (volver difícil de encontrar) (v) * peri (v) = malgastar, desperdiciar, derrochar, disipar, desgastar, gastar, destruir malamente (v) * periodo, epoca, eda = período, era, época * permanente (aj) = permanente, duradero, perpetuo (aj) * permete (v) = permitir, dejar, conceder, admitir, (v) * persepi (v) = percibir, detectar, descubrir (v) * person = persona, ser humano * pesa (aj) = pesado (de mucho peso) (aj) * pesia = peso (grado de ligereza o pesantez) * peso (de stofa) = remiendo, parche * peso (un parte separada) = pieza, pedazo, parte, sección, recorte (parte rota/cortada/separada de algo mayor) * peti (no grande) (aj) = pequeño, chico, bajo, insignificante, mezquino (aj) * peto = pecho (parte frontal superior del torso) * petrolio = petróleo, petróleo crudo, crudo, aceite crudo * pex = pez, peces, pescados * pi = guisante, chicharo (planta/semilla de sp. Pisum sativum) * pico (aj) = minúsculo, diminuto, pequeñito, reducido, escaso (aj) * pila = pila, montón, rimero, hacinamiento de cosas o de una substancia * pino = pino (árbol conífero del genus Pinus) * pinse = pinzas, tenazas * pinta = pintura, color * piramide = pirámide * pizza = pizza * plaia = playa, ribera, costa, orilla * plana = plano (superficie llana) * plance = tabla, tablero, mesa, placa, plancha * planeta = planeta * planta = planta (una forma de vida vegetal) * plase = placer * plastica = plástico (material moldeable sintético/procesado) * plata (aj) = plano, llano, chato, aplastado, liso (aj) * plato, plateta = plato, platón * platon = bandeja, batea, charola * plaza = plaza (parque), manzana (de casas) * plen (aj) = pleno, completo, lleno (aj) * plia (v) = doblar(se), plegar(se) (v) * plia, plieta = arruga, pliegue, doblez, surco * plomo = plomo (elemento metálico pesado) * plora (v) = llorar (v) * plu (aj, av) = más (aj, av) * pluma = pluma * pluve = lluvia * poca (no multe) (aj) = poco, pocos (aj) * poesia = poema, poesia * polaria = polaridad (eléctrica, magnética, etc.) * polisia = policía (organización para coaccionar cumplimiento de ley) * politica = política * polo, bara, baton = poste, pértiga, asta-bandera, garrocha, palo, vara, garrote, bastón, pilar * polso = muñeca, pulso * polvo = polvo * pompa = bomba * pone (v) = poner, colocar, situar, acomodar, translocar (v) * ponte = puente * popa = muñeca, muñeco, muppet, mupet, monito, marioneta * popla = gente, pueblo (miembros de un grupo étnico o nación) * porco = cerdo, puerco, cochino, marrano, chancho (mamífero omnivoro de familia Suidae) * porco (carne de) = puerco (carne de) * porta (v) = llevar, cargar, portar (mover mientras se soporta o levanta) (v) * porte = puerta * porto = puerto * pos (spasio) (pr) = detrás de, tras (pr) * pos (tempo) (pr) = después de (posterior a) (pr) * posible (aj) = posible, realizable, factible (capaz de suceder o de ser hecho) (aj) * posible, cisa (av) = quizás, tal vez, acaso (av) * posese(v) = poseer, tener (poseer de acuerdo a la ley o la costumbre) (v) * positiva (aj) = positivo (aj) * posmedia = tarde (del mediodía al anochecer) * posmedianote, note tarde = a mitad de la noche, ya muy noche, tarde en la noche, (de medianoche al amanecer) * posta, envia (v) = enviar por correo, echar al correo (enviar postalmente) (v) * posto = posición, acomodo, puesto (locación relativa a otros) * potasio = potasio * pote (v) = poder, podría, podrías, saber, sabría, sabrías (hacer) (ser capaz de) (aux) * pote, aver permete, es permiteda, (v) = podría, podrías, pudiera, pudiese, es permitido, es posible (aux) * potia, capas, enerjia = energía, poder, potencia, corriente eléctrica * povre (aj) = pobre. empobrecido (aj) * pox = bolsillo, faltriquera, bolsa (Mex. C.Am) * prea (v) = orar, rezar, rogar a Dios, suplicar a Dios (v) * preferi (v) = preferir, favorecer (v) * premio = premio, galardón * prende (v) = prender, atrapar, agarrar, capturar, coger, tomar (v) * preocupa, ansia = preocupación, inquietud, preocupación, ansiedad, apuro, ansiedad, cuidado, aflicción * preparada, pronto (aj) = listo, dispuesto, pronto, a la mano, preparado para una tarea / evento (aj) * presa (v) = empujar, prensar, comprimir, presionar, aplastar, planchar ropa (v) * presedente (aj) = previo, precedente, anterior (aj) * presenta teatral, drama = obra de teatro, representación, pieza, drama, comedia, actuación * presente (aora) = presente (el "ahora") * presente (eser a esta loca, no asente) (aj) = presente, actual (existente en el lugar indicado, lo contrario de ausente) (aj) * presidente = presidente * preso = precio, valor, costo * presta a (v) = prestar (v) * prestr de (v) = pedir prestado, tomar prestado, solicitar en prestamo (v) * prete = sacerdote, ministro religioso, clerigo, cura * preveni, impedi (v) = prevenir, impedir, evitar, estorbar (evitar que suceda) (v) * prima (aj) = primero (aj) * primavera = primavera * primi (v) = imprimir, estampar (v) * prison = prisión, cárcel * privata (aj) = privado, personal, particular, secreto, confidencial (aj) * proba (v) = gustar, probar, saborear, degustar, paladear (v) * proba, demostra = prueba, evidencia, comprobación * proba, demostra, esamina (v) = probar, demostrar, comprobar, experimentar, examinar, poner a prueba, ensayar (v) * probable (aj) = probable (aj) * problem = problema * profita = beneficio, ganancia, provecho, utilidad, lucro * profonda (aj) = profundo, hondo (de gran profundidad) (aj) * profondia = profundidad, hondura (distancia del suelo o base al fondo) * programa = programa, plan * progresa = progreso, avance, adelanto * proibi (v) = prohibir, vedar (v) * projeta = proyecto, empresa, ventura, riezgo * projeta, scema, desinia = plan, proyecto, diseño * promete = promesa, garantía, fianza * pronto (av) = pronto (en el futuro cercano) (av) * proportio = cociente, razón, proporción, relación, tasa, velocidad * propria = propiedad, posesión, propiedades, bienes * prosede = proceso, procedimiento, proceder, método * prosede (de justa) = juicio, proceso (en tribunal de justicia) * prosima, a prosima (aj/av) = cerca, proxima (en o a poca distancia) (aj/av) * proteje, defende (v) = protejer, defender (v) * protesta, oposa = protesta, objeción * provinse = provincia, prefectura, estado * pruno/pruna (arbor/fruta) = ciruelo/ciruela (ciertos árboles/frutas del genus Prunus) * publica, numero (de jornal) = edición, emisión, tirada, impresión * publical (aj) = público (aj) * publico = público, polulacho, la gente (como en República Popular) * pulea = polea, garrucha * pulmon = pulmón * puni (v) = castigar (v) * punio = puño * punta (v) = apuntar, asestar, dirigir, aspirar (apuntar algo hacia un punto) (v) * puntos = cuenta, escor, puntuación, puntaje, calificación (el recuento de puntos en una competencia) * pura (aj) = puro, no adulterado, no contaminado, prístino (aj) * purpura (aj) = púrpura, morado (aj) * putri (v) = pudrir, pudrirse, corromperse, decaer, podrir, podrirse (v) * radio = radio, equipo inalámbrico * radis = raíz (de una planta) * raio = rayo * ramo = rama, ramificación, bifurcación, brote, ramo (científico) * rampe (v) = arrastrarse, gatear, andar a gatas, marchar lentamente (v) * rana = rana (anfibio saltador sin cola con patas membranosas) * rapida, pronto (aj) = rápido, pronto, veloz, presto, vivo (no lento) (aj) * rapida, pronto (av) = agilmente, velozmente, rapidamente, prestamente, prontamente (con mucha agilidad) (av) * rapidia = velocidad, rapidez, presteza, prontitud (grado de lentitud o agilidad) * rara, a poca veses (av) = raramente, rara vez, raras veces, pocas veces, casi nunca, excepcionalmente (av) * rarida (aj) = tenue, difuso, diluido, leve, enrarecido (aj) * rasa = raza (grupo de personas con características similares) * rasa, corti la barba (v) = afeitar(se) (v) * rasador = navaja de afeitar, hoja de afeitar, maquinilla de afeitar, rasuradora * rasca = rasguño, arañazo, araño, raya, marca * rasto = rastrillo, rastro * razona = razonamiento, raciocinio, pensamiento racional * re = rey, monarca * rea = reina * real, vera (aj) = real, verdadero, legítimo, actual, existente (aj) * rebondi (v) = rebotar, botar, saltar, brincar, dar saltos, dar brincos (v) * reclama = demanda, reclamación, reclamo, pretensión * recolier (v) = cosechar, recolectar, segar, obtener, sacar, levantar cosecha (v) * recompensa (v) = recompensar, premiar, compensar, gratificar, galardonar (v) * reconose (v) = reconocer (v) * recorda (v) = recordar, acordarse, rememorar, remembrar (v) * rede = red, malla, tejido de mallas * refusa (v) = rechazar, desechar, descartar, negar, negarse (v) * refusada = basura, desperdicio, desechos * regarde (v) = mirar (v) * regrete (v) = sentir, lamentar, arrepentirse de (v) * regula = regla, regulación, reglamento, precepto, orden * regulal (aj) = regular, periódico (repetido a intervalos uniformes) (aj) * rel, bara = riel, carril, barandal, barandilla * relasa, libri (v) = soltar, liberar, lanzar (eliminar restricciones) (v) * relata, asosia = relación, asociación, conexión, sociedad, parentesco * relijio = religión * remo = remo, pala, paleta (palo con extremo ancho) * ren = riñón * repara (v) = reparar, componer, arreglar, remendar, restaurar, ajustar (v) * reposa (en leto...) (v) = acostar(se), recostar(se), tenderse, yacer, echarse (v) * representa (v) = representar, (actuar como un substituto o en representación de) (v) * repulsa (v) = repeler, repugnar, rechazar (v) * resente (av) = recientemente (en el pasado cercano) (av) * reserva = almacén, depósito, acopio, reserva * reseta (v) = recibir (v) * resinia, renunsia (V) = dimitir, renunciar (v) * respeta (v) = respetar, venerar, estimar, apreciar, considerar (v) * respira (v) = respirar (v) * responde = respuesta, constestación, réplica, solución * resta = resto, remanente, residuo * resta, sta (v) = permanecer, quedarse (v) * restorada, refrescida, renovida (aj) = renovado, fresco, vibrante (aj) * restorante = restaurante * resulta = resultado, consecuencia * reta (aj) = recto, derecho (sin torcer) (aj) * retangulo = rectángulo * retarda (v) = demorar(se), retrasar(se), retardar(se), dilatar(se), diferir, posponer, postergar(se) (v) * retarda, frena (v) = refrenar, inhibir, contener, retardar, frenar, cohibir, coartar, restringir (v) * retil = reptil * retrae (v) = recuperar, traer, recobrar, cobrar la caza, (ir por X y regresar con él) (v) * retro = fondo, cola, trasero, espalda, retaguardia, parte posterior * revela = revelación, visión mística * revela (v) = revelar, descubrir (v) * reveni, revade, redona (v) = retornar, restituir, volver, regresar, devolver (v) * reversada, a retro (av) = al revés, en reversa, invertido, volteado (en orden inverso) (av) * revolta = alboroto, revuelta, motín, desorden, tumulto * rica (aj) = rico, acaudalado, costoso, suntuoso, sabroso (aj) * rie (v) = reir (v) * rijida, dur (aj) = tieso, rígido, duro, terco, entumecido, fuerte (aj) * rio = río * ris = arroz (planta/semilla de sp. Oryza sativa) * ritmo = ritmo * rituo = ritual, rito, ceremonia, ceremonial * roca = roca, piedra, peña, peñasco * roceto = cohete * roja (aj) = rojo (aj) * rol = papel, parte, rol (la función de un individuo) * rola (v) = rodar, girar (moverse como una bola o cilindro dando vueltas sobre su eje) (v) * rompe (v) = romper(se) (en pedazos) (v) * ronda, sirculo (aj) = redonda, circular, esférica (aj) * rosa = rosal/rosa (planta/flor del genus Rosa) * rota = rueda, ridaja, disco, volante, timón, dirección (Mex. volante de auto) * ru (aj) = áspero, tosco, burdo, basto, escabroso (aj) * ruido = ruido, barullo, escandalo, sonido (estimulo o sonido aleatorio o confuso) * sabor = sabor, gusto, regusto, resabio, sazón, condimento * saco = saco, costal, bolsa, talega, maleta, zurrón, morral * saison = estación, temporada, época (de lluvias, de secas, de frío) * saja (aj) = sabio, cuerdo, sensato, discreto, prudente (aj) * sal = sal * sala = cuarto, pieza, sala, habitación, cámara, aposento, sala * salada = ensalada * saleta privata, vason = tocador, retrete, excusado, inodoro, baño * salsix = salchicha, salchichón, longaniza, chorizo, bolonia, mortadela * salta (v) = saltar, brincar (v) * salva (v) = salvar, rescatar, librar, socorrer (v) * sana (aj) = sano, saludable (aj) * sangue = sangre * santa (aj) = sacro, sagrado, santo (aj) * sapato = zapato * sapon = jabón * sasia = satisfacción * savaje (aj) = salvaje, fiero, feroz, indómito, montaraz (animal) / silvestre (plantas) (aj) * scafal = estante, anaquel, repisa, saliente * scafal = armazón, estante, percha, colgadero, clavijero, toallero, (armazón de barras p/almacenar) * scala = escala, escalera de mano * scalera = escalera(s) * scarpa = acantilado, risco, precipicio, peñasco, escarpa * sceleto = esqueleto * scermo = pantalla, biombo, mampara, resguardo, tamiz, cedazo, malla, red * scermo, protejador = protector, escudo, rodela, broquel, resguardo, defensa (implento protector) * sci = esquí * sclavo = esclavo * scola = escuela * scopa = escoba * scrive (v) = escribir (v) * scuadra = equipo, partido, grupo, tripulación, cuadrilla, escuadrón * scude, ajita (v) = sacudir(se), estremecer(se), temblar, agitar(se), vacilar, titubear, hacer vacilar (v) * scural = ardilla (roedor de la familia Sciuridae) * seca (aj) = seco, árido (aj) * secondo = segundo (1/60 de un minuto) * secreta (aj) = secreto, escondido, oculto (aj) * securador = cerradura (dispositivo para asegurar puertas) * securi = seguro (acuerdo contractual protector) * securia = seguridad, protección, resguardo, afianzamiento, sin peligro * seda = seda * segue (v) = seguir (desplazamiento), imitar (copiar acciones) (v) * seguente (aj) = siguiente, posterior (que viene inmediatamente después; "mañana" = el dia siguiente) (aj) * seja = silla * selebra (v) = celebrar, regocijarse (v) * selo (per posta) = estampilla, sello, timbre (postal) (noun) * semana = semana * seme = semilla * sempre, a tota tempo (av) = siempre (av) * sene = ceniza * senior = Señor, Sr. * seniora = Señora, Sra. / Señorita, Srta. * seno = seno, pecho, glándula mamaria, teta(s) * sensa = sentido (habilidad para percibir un tipo dado de estímulo) * senta (v) = sentar(se) (v) * sentenio = siglo, centuria, centenio * senti (v) = sentir, emocionarse, apasionarse (experimentar una emoción/sentimiento) (v) * sento (num) = cien, ciento, centena, centenar (num) * separada (aj) = separado, apartado, solitario, distinto, diferente (aj) * separada, a otra parte (av) = aparte, separadamente, a un lado, aisladamente (av) * sera = noche, anochecer (del atardecer a medianoche) * serebro = cerebro * seri = serie (un número de cosas similares que se siguen una a la otra) * seria, grave (aj) = serio, sincero, formal, ardiente, encarecido, ansioso (aj) * seringa = jeringa, jeringuilla * serpente = serpiente, vívora, culebra (reptil del suborden Serpentes u Ophidia) * serpentin, vagante (aj) = enredado, serpentino, serpenteante, torcido, convoluto (aj) * serta (aj) = cierto, seguro, estable, confiable (aj) * servi (v) = servir, atender (proveer un servicio a) (v) * servo = ciervo (animal de la familia Cervidae) * ses (num) = seis (num) * sesa (v) = cesar, detener, dejar de hacer, parar, abandonar, detenerse, pararse (v) * sesamo = sésamo * sesion = sección, segmento (una parte algo diferente/separada de otras) * seso = sexo, género * sesto = cesta, cesto, canasta * sete (num) = siete (num) * sfera = esfera, bola * si = sí (adv.) * si (cj) = si (bajo la condición de que; suponiendo que) (cj) * sibila (v) = silbar, chiflar, pitar (v) * sicle = ciclo (una ejecución o un desempeño completo de un proceso periódico) * sielo = cielo * sielo, paradiso = cielo, paraiso * siensa = ciencia * siera = sierra (herramienta) * sifra = código, clave (sistema criptográfico) * sigareta = cigarrillo, pitillo, cigarro (Mex. C.Am. Ven. Col.) * silaba = sílaba * silenta (aj) = silencioso, callado (aj) * silindre = cilindro * simbol = símbolo, signo, seña, señal, muestra * simia = mono, primate pequeño * simile (aj) = similar, semejante, parecido, igual (aj) * simple (aj) = simple, sencillo, sin complejidad, llano, simplón, tonto, soso (aj) * sin (pr) = sin (careciendo de, faltando) (pr) * sinco (num) = cinco (num) * sinema = película, cine, cinema * sinia = anuncio, cartel, cartelón, espectacular, letrero, tablero * sinifia = significado, sentido, significación (contenido semántico de una palabra) * sinistra (aj) = izquierda, siniestra (aj) * sintur = cinturón, cinto, correa, talabarte * sira = cera * sirca (spasio) (pr) = alrededor de (rodeando a) (pr) * sirculo = círculo * sisor = tijera(s) * sistem = sistema * sita (v) = citar, mencionar (v) * site = ciudad, población, pueblo, municipio * sivilia = civilización * sodio = sodio * sofito = techo (interior), cielo raso * sofla (v) = soplar (mover / causar movimiento tal como una corriente de gas) (v) * soia = soja, soya, frijol soja/soya (planta/semilla de sp. Glycine max) * sol = sol * sola (av) = solo, solamente, exclusivamente, privativamente (av) * soldato = soldado * solida = sólido * solitar, triste (aj) = solo, solitario, triste, desamparado (sintiendo soledad indeseable) (aj) * solo = piso, suelo (fondo del cuarto) * soma = total, suma, agregado, * sona = sonido, ruido (ondas de presión en el aire, detectables por el oido) * sonia = sueño, ensueño * sopa = sopa * sore = hermana * spada = espada * spala = hombro * spasio = espacio, lugar, sitio, vacío * spele (v) = deletrear, decir como se escribe (ortográfico) (v) * spesa (aj) = grueso, gordo, ancho, (grande de una superficie a la opuesta) (aj) * spesia = grosor, espesura (de un objeto sólido) * spesie = especie * spesifada, spesial (aj) = específico, especial, particular, peculiar (aj) * spina = espina, pico, clavo, púa, espino, abrojo * spina (spina dorsal) = espina, espina dorsal, columna vertebral, espinazo * spinax = espinaca (planta/hojas de sp. Spinacia oleracea) * spira = espiral, torbellino, remolino * spiral, bobin, enrolada = bobina, espiral * spirito = alma, espíritu (entidad que se cree sobrevive al cuerpo) * spise = especia, condimento * sponja = esponja (cuerpo de animal de phylum Porifera, o copia sintética) * sposa = esposa * sposi = matrimonio, casamiento, boda, unión, enlace * sposo = marido, esposo * spuma = espuma, espumarajo (de saliva) * sputa (v) = escupir (v) * sta (v) = estar de pie, ponerse de pie, estar parado, pararse, levantarse, poner derecho (v) * stanio = estaño (metal/mineral) * state = condición, estado, estatus, posición, situación, estado o posición social * stela = estrella * stilo = aguja, aguja para tocadisco, cálamo (caña puntiaguda para escribir en cera) * stofa, tela = paño, tela, trapo, género (material hecho de hilos tejidos) * stomaco = estómago * stornui (v) = estornudar (v) * strada, rua, via = calle, camino, carretera, vía * strana (aj) = extraño, inusitado, raro, singular, desconocido, inusual, peculiar, misterioso, fantástico (aj) * strato = capa, estrato * streta (no larga) (aj) = estrecho, delgado, fino (espacio entre objetos) (aj) * streta, ajustada (aj) = estrecho, preciso, apretado, ajustado, compacto (aj) * strutur = estructura, construcción, edificio, armazón, esqueleto, armadura, marco * studia (v) = estudiar (v) * stupida (aj) = estúpido, atontado (aj) * su (pr) = bajo, debajo de, menos que, indigno de, inferior a (pr) * sua = sudor, trasudor, transpiración * subita (aj) = súbito, abrupto, repentino (aj) * suca (v) = chupar, mamar, sorber (v) * sude = sur * sufri (v) = sufrir, padecer, soportar (v) * sujesta, proposa (v) = sugerir, proponer (ofrecer una idea) (v) * sujeto, tema = sujeto, asunto, tema, materia * sulca, ranur = surco, canal, acanaladura, rodada (en camino), estría, ranura, muesca, corte, rebaja * sulfur = azufre * sumita, abandona = sumisión, sometimiento, rendición, entega, cesión * suposa (v) = suponer (v) * supra (pr) = sobre (encima de) (pr) * sur (pr) = en (descansando sobre; tocando la cara u otra superficie de) (pr) * sur, sirca (relata) (pr) = acerca de (a proposito de; sobre el tema de) (pr) * surfas = superficie * surie (v) = sonreir (v) * surprende (v) = sorprender, asustar, espantar, sobresaltar (v) * susede = exito, triunfo, logro * susede (v) = tener éxito, alcanzar/lograr el éxito, salir bién librado, tener fortuna, prosperar, medrar (v) * susolo = sótano, bodega (subterranea) * susta, suporta (v) = ayudar, soportar, apoyar, sustentar, mantener, aguantar (v) * sustitui = substituto, suplente, remplazo, (remplazo temporal) * sustitui, recambia = reemplazo, substitución (substituto/substitutción permanente) * sutrae, estrae (v) = quitar, retirar, restar, disminuir, eliminar (v) * tabaco = tabaco (planta/hojas de sp. Nicotiana tabacum) * table = mesa (mueble con superficie plana) * taie = cintura, talle * tal (aj) = tal, tal como, tal que, semejante (aj) * talento, capasia = talento, capacidad, habilidad, destreza, maña, pericia * talia (v) = ajustar, recortar, podar (v) * talon = talón * tambur = tambor, tambora, bombo (instr. musica. hueco golpeado con palillos o manos) * tapeto = alfombra, tapete, estera, esterilla, felpudo * tapo = enchufe, clavija, tapón, taco, sello, corcho de botella * tarda (aj/av) = retrasado, tarde, tardio, tardiamente, tardo (aj/av) * tas = taza (recipiente pequeño con asa) * taxe = tarea, trabajo, empleo, quehacer, faena, ocupación * te = té (planta/hojas de sp. Camellia sinensis) * teatro = teatro * tecnolojia, tecnica = tecnología, técnica * tela = toalla * telefon = teléfono * telescopio = telescopio * television = televisión * teme (v) = temer (tener miedo de) (v) * temperatur = temperatura (cantidad relativa de calor) * tempeste = tormenta, tempestad, borrasca, temporal * tempo = tiempo (la dimensión o continuum del pasado-presente-futuro) * tempora (aj) = temporal, transitorio, pasajero, transiente (aj) * temprana, prematura (aj/av) = temprano, prematuro, primitivo, primigenio, demasiado pronto (aj/av) * tende = tendencia, propensión, inclinación * tende (v) = alcanzar, llegar a, tender, extenderse tanto como pueda (v) * teni (v) = tener(se), retener, detener, sostener, mantener, coger, agarrar, asir, apretar (v) * tenis = tenis * tensa (aj) = tenso, tirante (aj) * tentar (v) = tentar, incitar, provocar, atraer, dar tentación, llamar la atención (v) * teoria = teoría * tepida (aj) = tibio (aj) * tera (la planeta) = tierra (tierra firme, contrastada contra el mar y el cielo) * tera (su la pedes) = tierra, polvo, lodo, suciedad, mugre, suelo, terreno, mancha * tera, tereno = tierra, terreno, territorio, suelo (area de suelo) * tese (v) = tejer, entretejer, urdir, entrelazar, trenzar (v) * testa = cabeza * testiculo = testículo, huevo (vulgarismo) * testo = documento * teto = techo (exterior), techumbre, tejado, azotea * tigre = tigre (Felis tigris) * tipo, jenero, spesie = clase, tipo, variedad (de...), género, especie * tira (v) = jalar, tirar, estirar (atraer algo hacia uno mismo) (v) * tirano = dictador, tirano * toca, palpa (v) = tocar, palpar, tentar (v) * tomate = tomate (planta/fruto/baya de genus Lycopersicon) * tona = trueno, tronido, estruendo * tono = tono, frecuencia (de las ondas sonoras) * tore = torre * tornado = tornado * torse, jira (v) = torcer, rotar, rodar, torcerse, rodarse, voltear, voltearse, girar, girarse, dr vueltas (v) * tortuga = tortuga (reptil del orden Testudinata) * tortura, tormenta (v) = torturar, atormentar (v) * tota (aj) = todo, la totalidad de, la suma completa de (aj) * tota, bastante (av) = bastante, muy, del todo, enteramente, completamente (av) * tra (pr) = por, a través de, por medio de, por conducto de, por entre (pr) * trae (v) = traer, llevar (causar que algo venga con uno en dirección a un lugar) (v) * trapa = trampa, lazo, red, ratonera * tre (num) = tres (num) * trematera = terremoto * tren = tren (de ferrocarril) * triangulo = triángulo * trigo = trigo (planta/semilla de sp. Triticum aestivum) * triste (aj) = triste, melancólico, infeliz, desgraciado, desventurado, desdichado (aj) * tro (av), tro multe (aj), plu ce nesesada = demasiado, excesivamente (av) * tro poca, nonsufisinte (av) = muy poco, insuficiente, insuficientemente, demasiado poco (av) * trompa = corno, bocina, claxon, klaxon, trompa, trompeta, trombón, cuerno (musical) * trova (v) = hallar, encontrar, localizar, descubrir (v) * truco = truco, trampa, travesura, treta, ardid, maña * tu (pn) = tú (te, -te, a ti, tu, tus) (pn) * tubo = tubo, caño, cañería, tubería, oleoducto * turba, problem = problema, apuro, dificultad, aflicción, inquietud, perturbación, molestia, pena * ueste = oeste, poniente * ultima (aj) = último, final (que viene después de todos los otros) (aj) * ultra, plu distante ce (pr) = más allá de, fuera de, allende (pr) * umida, moiada (aj) = húmedo, mojado (aj) * umil (aj) = humilde, modesto (aj) * un (art) = un, una (art) * un (num) = uno (num) * ungia = uña (en dedos de la mano) * uni (v) = unir (v) * uniforme = uniforme (ropa especial usada por los miembros de un grupo) * universo = universo, cosmos * universia = universidad, tecnológico, politécnico, (instituto de estudios superiores) * urina = orina * urso = oso (animal de la familia Ursidae) * usa (v) = usar, utilizar, emplear, hacer uso de, servirse de, aprovechar (v) * util = herramienta, utensilio, implemento, instrumento, apero, enser * uvo/uva (planta/fruta) = parra/uva (planta/fruta del genus Vitis) * vacua (aj) = vacio (aj) * vacuia = vacío * vade (v) = ir (moverse de un punto de inicio a otro cualquiera) (v) * vaga (v) = vagar, errar, ir a la deriva, flotar, dejarse llevar, vagabundear (v) * vajina = vagina * vale = valle * valua = valor, valía, mérito, precio, estima, aprecio (cualidad se ser útil y/o deseable) * valva = válvula (controlador de flujo) * vapor = vapor, niebla, neblina, llovizna * vapori (v) = evaporar(se), vaporizar(se) (v) * vaso = pote,olla,puchero,cacharro (cocina)/ bacín, bacinica (orinar/defec.)/ tiesto, maceta (plantas.) * vea (aj) = viejo, añejo, antiguo (aj) * veculo, transporta = vehículo * vela = vela (de barco) * veliada (aj) = despierto, alerta (aj) * velo = velo * vena = vena, vaso sanguíneo * vende (v) = vender (v) * venena = veneno, toxina, ponzoña * veni (v) = venir, llegar, arribar (a un lugar dado) (v) * venjansa = venganza, desquite * venta = viento * ventador = ventilador, abanico, aventador (dispositivo para crear corrientes de aire) * vera (aj) = verdadero, cierto, veraz, verdídico, fiel, legítimo, real, correcto, exacto, preciso (aj) * verde (aj) = verde (aj) * vergonia = vergüenza, deshonra * verje, diverje = tornar(se), virar(se), dar vuelta, voltear(se), (enviar en diferente dirección) (v) * verme = gusano, lombriz * versa (par acaso) (v) = derramar(se), verter(se), desparramar(se), volcar(se), tirar(se) (dejar caer líquido) (v) * versa (v) = vertir, vaciar, servir, hacer fluir (causar que fluya algo) (v) * vertical (aj) = vertical (aj) * ves = vez, tiempo, ocasión, instancia, iteración * veste = vestido, traje, vestuario, ropa * via, curso = ruta, camino, curso, rumbo, via, itinerario, paso, pasaje, senda, sendero, vereda, trayectoria * viaja = viaje, jornada, travesía, recorrido, jira * vide (v) = ver (mirar, observar) (v) * vijilante, atendente (aj) = alerta, vigilante, atento (aj) * vile, vileta = aldea, villa, pueblo, pueblito, caserío * vinagra = vinagre * vino = vino * violente (aj) = violento, agresivo, tosco, áspero (aj) * virus = virus * visco, aderinte (aj) = pegajoso, adherente, viscóso (aj) * visco, densa (aj) = viscoso, denso, grueso, espeso (de alta viscosidad) (aj) * vise = tornillo (sujetador con rosca) * visita (v) = visitar (v) * vitro = cristal, vidrio * vive = vida * vive (v) = vivir (v) * vivente (aj) = vivo, viviente, activo (aj) * vocabulo = vocabulario (suma de palabras disponibles para una persona o gente) * vocal = vocal * vola (v) = volar (moverse por el aire) (v) * volcan = volcán * vole (v) = sería, haría, ir a * volpe = zorro (miembro del genus Vulpes) * vomita (v) = vomitar, deponer (Mex.) (v) * vos (pn) = vosotros (os, -os, a vosotros, vuestro, vuestra, vuestros, vuestras) / ustedes (se, -se, a ustedes) (pn) * vose = voz, habla * vota (v) = votar (v) * xace = ajedrez * xapo = sombrero, gorra, cachucha, gorro (cubierta más o menos suave para la cabeza) * xarnier = bisagra, gozne * xasa (v) = cazar, perseguir, buscar, dar caza a, seguir la pista de (p/atrapar y/o devorar) (v) * xece = cheque (orden a un banco, por escrito, para pago desde una cuenta) * xef = jefe, lider, caudillo, cacique * xef (aj) = jefe, primario, principal, mayor, el más importante (aj) * xerca (v) = buscar, escudriñar, examinar, registrar, localizar (v) * ximine = chimenea, hogar, fogón * xocolada = chocolate * xuta, fusili, lansa (v) = tirar, lanzar, echar, arrojar / (usar arma:) disparar, fusilar, hacer fuego, dar un balazo (v) * zelia (aj) = entusiasmo, celo, fervor, ardor * zero (num) = cero (num) * zuca = calabaza (planta/fruto de cáscara dura del género Lagenaria) * zucar = azúcar